


Lazy Mornings

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, i don't know how to tag, it's just very lazy sex, lazy morning sex, like it is smut but not too intense lol, non-idol au but the specifics aren't important lol, perfect mix of soft fluff and steaminess wink wink, sex in involved and described but it's not too explicit, there are soft moments please hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: What's more perfect than lazy mornings with the person you love the most, right? Lee Minho just wants to make breakfast but Bang Chan has other plans.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the tags! Also, this was very quick and spur-of-the-moment, so please excuse any mistakes and errors hehehe.

The morning was colder than usual, signaling the change in weather as winter approaches rather quickly. The dark-blue curtains covered the frosted windows, a mere slit between the fabric allowing a little sunlight to filter in. Whatever rays of light had seeped in hit the white bedsheets in various angles, making the cloth look like wispy, sharp-angled clouds.

And on the bed lay two individuals, one wrapped in the other’s arms, limbs tangled like noodles. Soft snores escaped their lips, puffs of air leaving their nostrils as they slept in tranquility. It wasn’t until an alarm went off that one of the males woke up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes to turn the blaring sound off. Despite the disturbance of silence, the other sleeping form remained asleep, causing the awoken male to chuckle softly. 

Lee Minho was extremely lucky; he would fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the most perfect man humanity will ever get to know, graced with his perfectly peaceful facial features.

Bang Chan could say the same, graced with the privilege of waking up every morning to see the angelic face of the most beautiful person in existence.

Minho continues to observe Chan’s sleeping face, wide eyes looking at the way the elder’s lips were forming a slight-pout. The younger male brings a hand up to cup Chan’s face before his fingers gently play with the sleeping man’s plump lips. It does nothing to wake him - Minho knows how heavy of a sleeper Chan is after all. Jisung and Felix could come barging in the front door of the couple’s shared apartment unannounced and he’d still be sound asleep. 

With a soft hum, Minho shifts a little, situating himself closer to the older male. One hand remains planted on Chan’s bare chest, while the other delicately traces his facial features. Chan mumbles something incoherent, causing Minho to giggle and mumble _“look at this dork”_ to himself.

After a few more minutes of fondly gazing at his lover, Minho cups Chan’s face with both hands and says, “Channie, time to get up.”

Chan mumbles, eyebrows knitting together - a clear indication of his protest to Minho’s words. Minho playfully rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “We’ll both be late for work.” he continues to speak.

At this, Chan slowly peels his eyes open, looking at Minho skeptically. “It’s the weekend, Min. We don’t have work.” he reasons.

Minho laughs, “I know. I just don't want to eat breakfast alone.”

With a light chuckle, Chan’s lips stretch into a sleepy smile, “You could have just said so.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Chan laughs, eyes more awake now. He stares at Minho warmly, gaze more than enough to warm the cold weather. “I love you so much.” he whispers against the younger’s lips.

Minho smiles, nodding his head happily, “I love you too.”

He then begins to pepper kisses all over Chan’s face, the touch so light it feels like feathers. The elder airily laughs in response, circling his arms tighter around Minho’s figure. “Are you really not going to get up?” Minho asks with a laugh, “Cause I want to make breakfast already.”

Chan smirks sleepily, shaking his head, “Just a few more minutes.”

“Chan.” the younger whines, elongating the vowels.

Minho proceeds to make incoherent, baby-like, whiny noises - something he did when complaining or fooling around as an alternative to pouting. This only makes Chan laugh a bit louder, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with amusement. He knows Minho won’t listen with a simple “stop” or “keep quiet”, so Chan does what he knows Minho won’t be able to resist.

 _He kisses him right on the lips._ A firm yet gentle kiss that has Minho giggling against Chan’s lips.

The younger male hums in delight, reciprocating the kiss instantly. Chan secures Minho’s waist with one arm, tugging him close while his other hand rests on his thigh. Minho keeps his hand steady on Chan’s jaw, the other one gently caressing the elder’s chest. It's all warm and comfortable, the perfect contrast to the cold weather.

After a few minutes of tongues tangling lazily, Chan pulls away only to trail his kisses down to Minho’s jaw. His lips graze his skin as he travels further down, nibbling on the younger’s neck. Minho smiles softly, fingers finding Chan’s messy hair, “Mmm, Chan. I thought we were supposed to be getting up.”

Chan whispers against his skin, a smirk on his lips, “Oh, we were? I don’t think so.”

Minho doesn’t find it in himself to push the older male away from him, and he certainly does not find the strength to stop whatever he was doing, especially when Chan begins to suck on a spot that has Minho’s stomach curling in knots. The younger can only hold his sounds in, but a certain something hidden in his sweatpants has other plans. Seems like Chan’s did too.

And just as Minho is fully aware of his little situation, Chan detaches his lips from his neck. The elder then kisses and gently nibbles on the skin of Minho’s chest. He’s pretty sure a purple mark is about to blossom on that part, but he ignores it because he feels something wet latch onto his nipple within seconds, eliciting a sharp gasp from his mouth. Maybe he shouldn’t have slept shirtless the night before.

Well, there was no turning back now. Chan continued to suck and lick at his bud, his movement slow and languid, almost as if he was still laced with sleepiness. But that just made the pleasure build up even more, the slow movements making sure that Minho felt every inch of Chan’s mouth and tongue on him. The older male caressed his other nipple, his fingers cold and almost rough against the sensitive skin.

Minho moans out softly, throwing his head back as he unconsciously pulls Chan’s head closer to his chest. “Channie.” he rasps, flinging his leg over Chan’s hips in an attempt to grind against the elder’s leg.

Chan laughs against Minho’s nipple - and Minho wants to smack him for being such a tease - before withdrawing his hand from the younger’s chest. Instead, that said hand moves to palm Minho’s erection through his sweatpants, and the younger helplessly ruts against Chan’s hand to relieve himself.

As some sort of payback, Minho acts similarly, trailing one hand down to the waistband of Chan’s sweats. With practiced ease, he slips his hand in and easily grabs the elder’s dick, already hard and leaking just as much as his own. He strokes and pumps and swirls his thumb over the tip, eliciting a delicious groan from Chan. Minho smirks as he continues to rub against Chan’s hand cupping his crotch. “I still want to eat breakfast, but you better do something about this, Channie.” his voice comes out shaky from his moans.

Chan laughs, now also grinding and thrusting his dick in and out of Minho’s hand that is gripping his length, “And you wanted to get out of bed immediately.”

“I’ll be completely honest when I say I wasn’t expecting my morning to turn into this.” Minho laughs, grazing his thumb over Chan’s slit once more.

Chan groans before yanking Minho’s hands out of his sweatpants. Within seconds, he’s towering above Minho, situated between the younger’s legs. He places a soft kiss on his lips before saying, “Well, good morning to you then.”

“Yes, yes. Now hurry or you won’t get any bacon with your pancakes.”

Chan giggles, leaning down to kiss Minho’s nose. He then pulls his sweatpants down before stripping his off as well. Seeing as to Minho wasn’t in the mood to prolong things and Chan had just woken up, the elder made haste in preparing his boyfriend. Afterwards, with Minho all opened up and a condom on his dick, Chan finally begins to push in.

Minho drawls out a long, lazy moan, closing his eyes as he relishes in the stretch. Once Chan bottoms out, the younger pleads for him to start moving. The older male does so, pulling out 'til just his tip is barely inside Minho before thrusting in deeper with a gentle pace. 

Everything is so soft and gentle, slow and a bit lazy to match the morning mood. Chan’s movements are controlled and languid, and the sounds coming out of Minho are small and more like whimpers instead of full-out moans. “Hmm, Chan, so good.” Minho hums, arching his back slightly.

Chan hums in response while continuing his thrusts, “Feels good?”

“Hmm, yes.” Minho’s voice is breathy as he wraps his legs around Chan’s waist, moaning softly as this change in position allows Chan to hit his prostate, “Ah, there, right there.”

Chan nods, folding Minho’s legs as his thrusts become a bit harder, still careful to maintain whatever gentleness he started with. He leans forward to kiss the younger male, tongues clashing and tangling in a split-second. By now, the knots in their stomachs are threatening to come undone. The two are gently moaning and sighing into each other’s mouths, both thrusts and kisses slow and lazy just like the cold morning. Even the squelching sounds and sounds of skin against skin is playing in slow-motion, making the act of love making even more intimate in this hazy morning light.

Chan licks at Minho’s mouth, breathily moaning against his lips, “You feel great, baby. You’re so, so good.”

Minho giggles, choking on a moan as he wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, “Only cause you feel damn good inside me.”

Chan chuckles airily, burying his face against the side of Minho’s neck. With the older male nibbling at his earlobe, Minho feels his high approaching. “Chan, I’m close.” he whines, and Chan can clearly see that based on the way the younger is erratically clenching around his dick.

Chan’s close too, on the edge of releasing. He continues to nibble at Minho’s earlobe, one of his hands grabbing and stroking the younger’s length in time with his slow thrusts. “Come on, baby.” Chan whispers.

And soon Minho is coming undone, a long and lazy moan filling the room as his orgasm washes over him and his dick spurts strings of white between them. Chan follows soon, groaning against Minho’s skin as they ride it out. Once they’ve come down, Chan looks into Minho’s eyes, warm and sparkly. The sun peeks into the room through the miniscule gap between the curtains, rays of light painting both males in a an ethereal glow. “Good morning again, Min.” Chan laughs.

Minho laughs, smiling gleefully, “Good morning to you too, Channie.”

“So.” Chan winks, “Breakfast?”

Minho scrunches his nose before chuckling, “Shower and then breakfast.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

With that, Chan scoops Minho in his arms, prompting a quick yelp from the younger. The two head for the bathroom, ready for a quick warm shower to combat the cold.

But in Minho’s mind, he’s pretty sure _“a quick shower”_ is going to be anything but that. 

But that was fine, as long as he had Chan.

_And as long as he had breakfast afterwards._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I do love fluffy mornings with soft moments, and this was originally supposed to be that but...my mind had other plans ha.


End file.
